Mighty Mutanimals
Mighty Mutanimals is a team of mutants that live in New York City that is lead by Spike/ Slash. They are trying to help out the Ninja Turtles in fighting enemies of theirs. Mighty Mutanimals debuts in Battle for New York Part One. Origins When the Kraang Invasion in New York City happened, Jack J. Kurtzman searched for the Ninja Turtles. Having no luck of finding them, he found other mutants. These mutants were survivors from the invasion. They were Slash, Tyler Rockwell, Leatherhead, and Pigeon Pete. So these four mutants started a new team known as the Mighty Mutanimals. TV Show Season 3 Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Clash of the Mutanimals Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe Earth's Last Stand Mutant Gangland Tale of Tiger Claw Requiem Owari Season 5 When Worlds Collide Part Two The Big Blowout Members Known Members * Slash: is the Leader. * Leatherhead: is the Second in Command. * Tyler Rockwell: is the Brains. * Pigeon Pete: was the Spy. * Jack J. Kurtzman: is the Benefactor. * Muckman: is the Muscle. * Joe Eyeball: is the Eye. * Mondo Gecko: is the Skateboarder. * [[Y'Gythgba|'Mona Lisa']]: is the Salamandrian Warrior. Episodes Season 3 * Battle for New York Part One (Debut) * Battle for New York Part Two * Clash of the Mutanimals * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * Earth's Last Stand * Mutant Gangland * Tale of Tiger Claw (Mentioned) * Requiem * Owari (Silent Cameo) Season 5 * When Worlds Collide Part Two (Mentioned) * The Big Blowout Gallery Trivia * The mutants that are in the Mighty Mutanimals are mutants that were already in the show and had already met the Ninja Turtles in past episodes. ** Tyler Rockwell debut in Monkey Brains. ** Pigeon Pete debut in The Gauntlet. ** Leatherhead debut in It Came From the Depths. ** Slash debut in Slash and Destroy. ** Mondo Gecko debut in Meet Mondo Gecko. ** Muckman and Joe Eyeball debuts in The Noxious Avenger. * Jack J. Kurtzman made it possible to form this group by searching a few of the mutants from New York City that have survived the Kraang Invasion. * The Mighty Mutanimals are a classic to the TMNT universe. ** Their first debut was in the comics. * Slash's, Leatherhead's, Mondo Gecko's, and Pigeon Pete's incarnation were in the Mighty Mutanimals' team before. * Slash, Pigeon Pete, Leatherhead, and Tyler Rockwell have had an encounter with The Kraang before. * In Clash of the Mutanimals, only Tyler Rockwell and Slash were kidnapped by Shredder as test subjects for the Mind Control Serum. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, they were all sucked into the black hole that was created by the Heart of Darkness. * Muckman and Joe Eyeball are the only members that aren't based on animals. Category:Season 3 Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Season 5 Teams